SasuNaru Drabbles
by Demoness99
Summary: AU one-shots about the relationship of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.
1. In War

His back hurts, his throat is dry and his ears are ringing. Even so, he can't bring himself to leave. Not yet.

_If only things were simpler.  
_

He is lost. Lost in dark eyes that take you to a different time, a different life. Lost in fast and hitching breaths.

In an entirely different world.

He looks him in the eyes. Sasuke's just as awake and aware as him. They lie there peacefully, legs tangled in the sheets and in each other. Naruto's arm has fallen asleep under Sasuke's neck. His other arm is resting on his hip. Sasuke pretends not to notice the slight tremble. Naruto pretends not to either. Sasuke can feel Naruto's breaths on his face. They're slow and regular. A fragment of a memory invades his mind. It's distant, yet so familiar.

He traces Naruto's scars with his index finger. They're white, almost glowing in the moonlight. He wonders why they haven't closed the curtains, then it hits him. The sad look on Naruto's face and the words he'd spoken earlier. The ones of the moon being a witness of this night and that something that was theirs and theirs only.

He'd be leaving tomorrow at sunrise. Sasuke almost wants to curse himself for giving in to the smiling face that always seemed to follow him around, and for not avoiding those eyes that reminded of of the sky, clear and bright. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be feeling this ache in his chest. The same ache that visited him everytime Naruto left. The one that spread to his brain when he looked out the window at the marching men who brought pain and death. No matter how much they scare him, Naruto still goes out and helps those who fall victims at the hands of these men.

Stupid, kind Naruto.

A scream pierces the silence and Naruto is up in an instant. He looks out the window and sees a woman being held down by a man. He starts to dress himself but stops when he feels Sasuke's hand on his wrist.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke whispers, it sounds like an order. Naruto shakes his head and tries to pull away. "You promised." he says it like it's the only truth. Naruto looks down before jerking his arm away from Sasuke. He finishes dressing and runs out into the night. Sasuke falls back into the matress and curses the woman for being attacked right outside their apartment despite knowing it's not her fault.

Angry voices are shouting at each other in a language Sasuke doesn't understand. He closes his eyes and listens to the one that belongs to Naruto. He hears a gunshot and his eyes snap open. He's struggling get a better view of what's happening outside then window, but fails. Another gunshot follows and the woman's cries are silenced. He hears steps fade away as someone leaves. He lies completely still. He waits for Naruto's arrival. For him to come back and grin and tell him he saved the woman.

Sasuke waits and waits, staring holes in the ceiling. The moon disappears and is replaced by the sun, and Sasuke doesn't move. Only when Sakura comes in with breakfast he moves. He screams and tears at the sheets. Sakura drops the tray and asks him what's wrong. She tries to calm him down but he won't have any of it. He screams his name over and over, begging him to come back. This continues until he collapses to the bed in exhaustion. Sakura strokes his hair which is damp from sweat. He wants to tell her to leave him alone, but he doesn't have the strength. He doesn't realize he's crying until she asks about it.

He looks down at his unmoving legs and curses them, along with the world.


	2. Teach Me

Head in hand, closed eyes, fingers playing on invisible keys. He was humming a sonata named after moonlight, written by a great composer decades ago. The tune sounded clearly in his head, like he was playing it for real. He allowed his head to bob along with the tune. Getting into it, he let both his hands glide across the non-existent keys. In his head he was alone. A big room with no windows nor doors. Only a piano, a chair and himself. People must be looking at him. Playing his desk like it was a piano wasn't something he did a lot. He couldn't care less about what they thought.

"I didn't know you could play the piano." Naruto said when Sasuke returned to reality. He sat down next to him. "I've always wanted to learn how to play."

Sasuke snorted. "So? Why don't you?" Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know anyone who can teach me."

"Then learn it on your own, stupid."

"Can't you teach me?" Naruto gave a slight grin. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"No."

"Did you learn it by yourself?" Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto to stop bothering him, but decided against it. He was feeling kind today.

"No. My brother taught me." Naruto pouted.

"Then have him teach me too!"

"No."

Naruto crossed his arms and glared half-heartedly at Sauske. "You're mean." Sasuke smirked.

"Did you figure that out just now?" That made Naruto smile.

"No..." He laughed. Sasuke's heart fluttered at the sound. He gently touched Naruto's hand with his own and looked out the window.

"Fine. I'll teach you." He said, ignoring Naruto's obvious grin.

"Thanks, Sasuke! You're not so mean after all!"

"Idiot."


	3. The Sky and the Earth

**Note: Naruto is blind**

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey?" Sasuke glanced up at Naruto from his homework. The sun was out, making Naruto's tanned skin almost look golden. For once, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. His eyes were beautiful.

"You kind of remind me of the sky." Sasuke laid down his pen and shot Naruto a puzzled look, despite knowing that he couldn't see it.

"Why is that?"

"It's always there, even if I can't see it. It's beautiful and out of my reach. Like you." Naruto gave a slight smile. He was staring out the window, it almost looked like he was really looking at the sky and not staring into nothingness. Sasuke's heart sank a little at his words.

"Then you would be the earth."

"Why?"

"It contains so much beauty, but no one recognizes it for it. It's lived through a lot, and seems broken -perhaps it is- yet it continues to exist and support the people by just being there." his eyes didn't leave Naruto's even once. He could have sworn that his gaze was returned for a second. Naruto's smile grew, and Sasuke felt his own mouth twist upward. Only slightly, but it was more than any other person had gotten from him.

"Yeah. I guess so."


	4. Prom

The prom is only ten minutes away from ending. Naruto slides down the wall, bum hitting the ground. He pulls up his knees to his chest and hugs them. He looks up at the night sky, stars reflecting in his clear blue eyes. The night has been fun in it's own way, he supposes. He helped Kiba spike the punch, had gotten Ino and Sakura to get along just for today, hell, he even got to dance with both of them, so why does he feel so empty? Like all energy has been sucked out. He sighs and places his cheek on the top of his knees.

"What a night..." he mumbles and lets his eyelids fall closed.

"Worn out already?" a voice asks. Naruto lifts his head. "The night's still young." He rubs his eyes and looks up to where the voice is coming from.

"Sasuke..."

"Well, obviously." Sasuke rolls his eyes and sits down next to Naruto who only stares at him. He wonders what he'd done to have the school's most wanted guy sit next to him _outside_ _the building where the prom was being held. _Sasuke huffs and looks away. "Stop staring at me like that. It's creepy." Naruto immediately looks back up at the sky, hoping Sasuke didn't notice his pink cheeks. An awkward silence settles upon them, the distant music making it slightly less awkward.

"Why aren't you inside?" Naruto eventually asks, desperate to break the silence. Sasuke turns his head to look at him, his nearly-black eyes deep in thought.

"Why do you want to know?" Natuto pouts at the cold reply.

"Just trying to make conversation." he says. Sasuke mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'cute'.

"Why're you outside yourself?" his head is resting against the wall, letting the moonlight dance across his face. Naruto's eyes seem to be glued to his lips. _So kissable..._ He quickly snaps out of it.

"Well... You see," he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "it was getting really hot in there so I thought I'd go out to get some fresh air." it was an obvious lie. Naruto hopes Sasuke won't comment on it. He doesn't.

"Whatever." the silence returns, even more awkward than before. They go back to listening to the music coming from the other side of the wall. After what seems like a decade the song finally stops playing. Naruto sighs in relief, earning a look from Sasuke. He was about to open his mouth to comment on it when the DJ spoke loudly into the microphone, making both of them wince. He announces that the night is coming to an end and tells them the name of the last song. Naruto groans loudly. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that.

"You don't like Blake Sheldon?" Naruto shakes his head disapprovingly.

"God no." Sasuke laughs.

"Me neither."

"It's like, it's so cliché I think I'm going to cry." Naruto wipes away a fake tear. Sasuke smirks and gets up. Naruto watches him stand up, his black suit melting into the dark buildings behind him. He looks down at his own clothes. He isn't wearing anything even remotely close to classy; an old Ramones shirt, ripped jeans, dirty sneakers and a gray hoodie with a broken zip. Sasuke notices Naruto's insecurity and rolles his eyes at him.

"Don't be so ridiculous." he says. "If I could, I would've gone like that too." he bows slightly and smirks. Naruto frowns.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks as Sasuke loosens his tie. Sasuke rolls his eyes again.

"May I have this dance?" Naruto raises his eyebrows in surprise. He looks around himself to see if Sasuke was talking to someone else. Sasuke nearly slapped a hand to his forehead. "I am talking to you." he takes Naruto's hand without permission and pulls him to his feet. He puts Naruto's arms around his neck and places his hands at Naruto's waist.

"Hey! Why do I have to be the girl?!" Naruto nearly shouts. Sasuke groans.

"Because I'm the one who asked you to dance."

"Not fair! I wasn't prepared!" Sasuke, not feeling like arguing, sighs and after half a minute of fumbling and curses, they end up both leading in some twisted version of slow dancing, their cheeks touching.

"This is... Quite nice, actually..." Naruto smiles.

"Yeah. You're right." Sasuke smiles too.

* * *

**Note: I haven't really got anything against Blake Sheldon, I just put that in there becauce I imgained 'Do You Remember' being played and that neither Naruto and Sasuke would like it.  
**


	5. Writing

Sasuke wants to become a writer. He can spend entire days and nights without sleep or even leaving the room when he is writing. Sometimes, Naruto will come in and just watch him. He watches the way Sasuke's hands never really leave their half of the keyboard, the way his tongue peeks out between his lips when he's working on the more difficult parts, and the way his expressions changes when typing. You can always tell what the scene is about by just a glance at Sasuke's face. For example when the main character is in a bad situation Sasuke will frown, or when they are in battle Sasuke will tighten his lips into a firm line. Sometimes, he'll even smiles.

It's fascinating, Naruto thinks.

He studies Sasuke's expression from the side and concludes the main character must be doing something not-so-action-filled, for Sasuke looks very relaxed, peaceful even. It's nice for an exchange. Naruto feels himself relaxing as well. His blue eyes scan the text on the screen, being too far away to make out more than a few words. Those few words were used when talking about dreams and sleeping. Naruto figures the scene has something to do with the main character finally being able to beat their insomnia. He hasn't read the latest chapters yet because Sasuke hasn't left the computer for quite some time.

When Sasuke leaves for school, Naruto starts up his computer and reads through what Sasuke has written. It is a novel about the struggles of a soldier in a foregin land, quite good too. But as summer vacation has started Sasuke doesn't really have the need to leave the computer except for food and showers, he barely even sleeps a wink and it makes Naruto worry.

Sasuke's expression changes drastically in an instant, pulling Naruto out from his thoughs. He looks hurt, like someone's insulted him greatly. _Must be the lieutenant again_, Naruto guesses. He's a douche.

Naruto continues watching as Sasuke's expression changes from hurt to anger. He looks scary. Naruto wonders if he has noticed him sitting on his bed yet. His anger fades and is soon replaced by a soft smile. A light chuckle escapes from his lips. Naruto just now realizes he has been mumbling his thoughts out loud. He covers his mouth and falls back into the bed, a blush spreading across his face. He can almost hear the smile being replaced by a smirk.


End file.
